During the process of editing a computer document, the user may press a button of a mouse device and thus an electronic document file to be edited is selected or opened. After the electronic document file is opened, the user may press a button of a mouse device and thus the object of the electronic document file to be edited is selected. Alternatively, during the computer drawing process, the user may press a button of a mouse device to select the object of the drawing interface or perform the drawing operation.
Conventionally, a mouse device comprises a mouse body, a roller module and a button module. The roller module and the button module are installed on the mouse body. The button module comprises two buttons, two springs and two button sensors. The springs are located under the corresponding buttons. The buttons are contacted with the corresponding button sensors. When one of the buttons is pressed down, the button sensor is triggered to generate a button signal and the spring under the button is compressed downwardly by the button. After the pressing force exerted on the button is released, the button is returned to its original position in response to the elastic force of the spring.
However, during the process of editing the electronic document file or during the computer drawing process, some problems occur. For example, after the button is pressed down, the user cannot accurately feel whether the button is returned to its original position and whether a next selecting action is allowable. For solving the problems, it is necessary to install a button feedback mechanism in the mouse device in order to enhance the tactile feel of operating the mouse device.